Knights of The Old Federation
by Revan-217
Summary: Oookay, basicly this is kotor set in the star trek galaxy, with some minor plot changes. There's aready one version of this, but it's for a female Revan.I got tired of waiting for it to be finished and decided to write it myself for a male Reven.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Personally, I think the original series star trek is a load of %&%! but it's the easiest to work with. so here we go!**

**ONE: FALL OF THE ENDAR SPIRE**

Over Taris

Captains' Log. The Endar Spire is currently in orbit over the City world of Taris, in preparation for an infiltration of the neutral zone. We currently-

Captain Bastila Shan was thrown from the command chair as the ship rocked. Jumping to her feet she called : "Commander Onasi, what happened?"

The bearded young man pulled the captain to her feet. "Cloaked Romulan Interdictor. They waited till we were right under them, and fired on us at point-blank range. All shields and weapon systems are down, our main hanger was destroyed, the transporter's fried, and we're caught in a tractor beam." Bastila swore under her breath.

Moving back to her command chair, she activated the main intercom. "This is Captain Bastila Shan. The ship has been disabled by Romulan forces. All personnel abandon ship via the escape pods. I repeat, all personnel make for the escape pods. And be ready for combat with enemy boarders."

Lieutenant Galen Naver ran down the hall. Thrown out of bed by the first explosion, he had begun making his way to the escape pods as per the captain's orders, but had run smack into the middle of a Romulan boarding party.

By the time he made it to the pods there was only one left. Standing by it was a man with a thin goatee and two phaser pistols on his belt. "First Officer Onasi! Did the Captain make it off?" Galen panted. The commander nodded. "She just jettisoned lieutenant. This seems to be the last functioning pod on the ship. Lets get aboard. And seeing as I'll be the First officer of a pile of derbies pretty soon, you can call me Carth. Galen smiled. "Alright Carth, let's get moveing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Awakening**

Taris Upper City

Galen tossed and turned. In his mind he saw a woman he recognized as his captain, wearing Vulcan robes. In his vision, Bastila dueled an unseen opponent with a blade of light. Just as Bastila's foe fell, Galen awoke. Groaning he rose from the bed he was lying on. Carth, sitting on a nearby armchair, smiled. "Nice to have you back lieutenant. Looked you were having one hell of a nightmare." Galen rubbed his head. "What happened?" He asked. "I haven't had a headache this bad since Nar Shada." Carth shrugged. "Well, when our pod crashed you got hit in the head pretty hard. I managed to drag you to this old apartment building here before the romulans arrived. You've been out for three days. I was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up. Did you crash-land on Nar Shada too?" Galen shook his head. "Actually, I got punched in the face by a drunken gamorean." Carth winced. "Ouch." "That's an understatement. So what's the situation?"

Carth sighed. "As you probably already know, Taris was under Romulan control. After the battle, they imposed a planet wide quarantine, and are currently searching for the survivors of the Endar Spire. Galen nodded. "Then we better find the captain before they do. Her psychic abilities could easily be the turning point for this war" Carth nodded. " Tell me something I don't know. Her power to disrupt the coordination of enemy battle groups while coordinating our own forces is the one reason we haven't already lost."

"Do I have to ware this thing?" Carth muttered as he and Galen walked down the street. " I feel like I have giant sign floating over my head that says 'I have horrid fashion sense, please shoot me and put me out of my misery!' " Galen chuckled. "You'd attract more attention in your Starfleet uniform, trust me." "Easy for you to say." Muttered Carth. "You got the flight suit. **I **on the other hand got this stupid yellow jacket." "It's more of a light orange actually." Replied Galen. Carth grimaced. "That makes me feel a lot better. Where are we going anyway?" "The local cantina," Galen answered. We may be able to get some information there." "Even better."

Carth sat at his table in the cantina, sulking. Galen had left to discreetly ask questions, citing he had greater experience in the field. Carth's eyes were drawn to a small monitor on the wall where some kind of duel was taking place. One contestant, who the announcer on the monitor's speakers called "Dead Eye Duncan" fumbled and dropped his phaser, and was promptly shot by his opponent " Gerlon Two-Fingers". This, according to the announcer was a common occurrence, and the energy suppression fields of the arena and the cantina medics would ensure "Dead-Eye's" survival. Sure enough, Duncan reappeared this time facing off against a new duelist, "The Mysterious Stranger." The stager easily beat Duncan, then similarly defeated Duncan's former opponent "Gerlon Two-fingers". The Stranger then when on to defeat two more skilled duelists: "Ice" and "Marl". The stranger then defeated the bar's champion, a crazy looking andorion, not surprisingly called "Twitch". With a jolt, Carth realized that "The Mysterious Stranger" was actual Galen. "Not bad eh?" Galen said behind him. Carth scowled. "You want to tell me what you were doing there?" Galen shrugged. "Getting some extra credits and some information. Turns out the majority of the escape pods that made it to the surface crash-landed in the planet's slum area. As such, the Romuluns have closed of access to all the elevators." Carth cocked his head. "Elevators?" Galen sighed. To make a long story short, the entire planet is one big, decaying city, built above the planet's surface. The upper class citizens, namely spoiled merchants, live here, in the upper levels, or the upper city as it's called. The middle classes live on the level just below us, and beneath them is the planet's slums, or the lower city. Beneath that is a section of the planets surface called "the under city". That's where pretty much all the pods crashed. Its also where the Tarisian nobles threw anyone they waned to forget about. Right now, you can only take an elevator past the middle city is if you have security papers issued by the local Centurion, or if you're a romulan." Carth raised his eyebrows. "Is that all?"

"Oh ya, one more thing." Galen said, snapping his fingers. "I got us invited to a party hosted by some romulan soldiers."

"What!"


End file.
